Back From Otherworld
by gue22
Summary: What is it that made Goku do something so unexpected when he came back from otherworld to fight in the martial arts tournament? How will it affect his relationship with Chichi? For G/CC Fans!


_**AN: **_

_**Hey guys, this is just a lil something I wrote for Goku/Chichi lovers like me. Goku may come across slightly OOC in some parts, but…that's how the story goes so…**_

This was inspired by 'Love Lost' by Saiyajin-Love

No, I did not copy her story, it was while reading it that I thought of this one.

**Disclaimer:** This ugly sculpture I made is all mine, DBZ however can never be.

Day before the tournament - Otherworld

Goku could hardly believe that in less than twenty four hours he would be reunited with his loved ones after so long. He had been training his body hard for the past seven years, reaching levels he never would have thought possible. In these last few days, he had been working on his mind, spending hours on end in intense meditation. But today, today, was different, he had done all he could to prepare for the upcoming tournament, he just wanted to sit back and relax, whilst dreaming about the wonderful day he was going to have back on earth. He sighed to the skies as he thought about seeing his beautiful wife. He couldn't stop himself from thinking about her soft long hair. It would be worth the trip alone, just to bury his face in it one more time. And then there was his son, his precious little boy. He wouldn't be so little anymore he figured. But boy, he must be really strong now. Considering how much he'd progressed in the last seven years, Gohan with his unlimited potential must be in a different league all together. Yes, it would be good to be home, even if it was just for a day.

"Thinking about tomorrow?" a low voice snapped him out of his daydreaming. "Oh, hey Pikkon, Olibu, what's up?" Goku asked cheerfully at the arrival of his other world friends.

"Nothing much, Olibu just wanted to discuss a few things with you" said Pikkon as he nudged Olibu in the ribs.

"Oh?" quirked Goku, glancing questioningly at Olibu, who had just made himself comfortable next to him.

"Well,…" his friend began uncertainly, he didn't really want to say anything to spoil his friends cheery mood, but he also felt that Goku was being completely naïve with his attitude towards visiting earth. He acted like he had been dead one day and not seven earth years, and Olibu knew from personal experience that once a loved one had died, the living moved on. They re-married, had more children, built new homes, made new friends. It was only natural after all, their mortal bodies and hearts had special needs that seemingly didn't become all that relevant once one had passed on. He just didn't know where to begin. Goku was nothing more than a child in a man's body.

"Hey what's wrong, Oli, you look kinda sick?" Goku asked, wondering why his friend suddenly didn't look so good. After all, they were in otherworld, sickness was unheard off. They were all dead after all.

"It's difficult to say Goku, it's a bit of a delicate issue, and I don't know if you're ready to hear it?" Olibu offered as an explanation

"What do you mean?" Goku stared at him, clueless as to where this conversation was going.

"He wants to talk to you about the situation with your wife" Pikkon suddenly interrupted, irritated that Olibu was being so evasive about the whole thing. They both knew how clueless Goku could be.

"Ha? Chichi? What about her?" Goku was really confused now.

"You've been dead a long time Goku, and as far as I remember it is human custom to replace those that have died after a suitable mourning period." Olibu said, looking at his friend to asses his reaction to the news

"What do you mean by that?" asked Goku, still unsure about the direction of this little talk

"He means, its possible that your wife may have a new husband, maybe some new children, your family might even live somewhere new, as in your family may not be _your family_ anymore, it could be…" Pikkon didn't get a chance to finish his sentence, he could barely breathe as it was, Goku had gone from clueless to murderous in milliseconds and was currently squeezing the life out of him, a few more seconds and his throat would crack, especially considering that his ki was still climbing higher with every passing second. And though he was still in his base form, his eyes were alternating between black and teal, and if looks could kill…well, let's just say that Pikkon was glad he was already dead.

"Impossible!" the dead saiyan snarled, "Chichi's mine" he threatened, as if Pikkon had suggested taking Chichi for himself.

"Goku calm down" Olibu said "Pikkon is not the enemy here. Just calm down so we can talk about this rationally"

Realising that he held his friend in a death grip, Goku suddenly removed his hand and settled back down. But he was feeling far, very far from calm. How could they even suggest such a thing. Chichi was his, period. Dead or not. She was and always would be _his _wife. He would never in a million years have considered the possibility that she would marry someone else, that she could have more children with someone else, especially since it meant that they would…you know…no way, that was for him and for him only. If another man so much as thought about touching Chichi, Kami he didn't know what he'd do. He had never, ever considered that possibility. And now, thanx to his meddling friends, he was assaulted by images of it. And it was enough to make him wanna blow up the damn planet. No, it wasn't possible. Chichi wouldn't do that to him, would she?

"Marriage is only valid when both parties are alive Goku, you know that, it is the earthling way" Olibu continued with his little speech, completely ignoring the dark look coming from their ever happy go lucky friend.

"You have to understand that it's difficult to be alone in the living world, its only natural to seek companionship. You need a partner to lean on, to talk to, to comfort you, to support you and so many other things. And lets face it, your wife was still very young when you died, and if she's as beautiful as you say she is, then surely other men will notice too, and given that she's a widow, they would try to court her. It's the way of the living Goku" he finished quietly, choosing to completely ignore the large vein that was developing on the saiyan's forehead. He had known it would be a difficult conversation to have, but he never thought the dead warrior would react with such fury, it just wasn't in his nature.

Goku was powerless to stop the onslaught of images attacking his mind now, all he could see was Chichi, _his _Chichi, her beautiful smile, her long silky hair sprawled across her shoulders, her cheeks flushed, her breasts moving up and down, her neck exposed, her stomach muscles flexing ever so slightly to and fro, her thighs moving up and down while she moved like a goddess on top of _another man?_ NO! just the thought of it, ah! Involuntarily his ki began to rise. Fists clenched, he couldn't stop the images, some other man sitting at _his_ place on the dinner table. Some other man tucking _his _little boy to bed. Some other man being welcomed with Chichi's beaming smile as she threw herself against his frame when he came home in the evenings. Some other man getting to nuzzle her neck and smell her hair while she made dinner. Some other man getting to laugh with her while they played under the moon and stars in the lake in the middle of the night while Gohan was sleeping. Some other man cuddling with her on the couch while they watched one of her silly movies. Some other man, immersing himself in _his_ life. With _his _family? No, he could and would not accept it. He'd squeeze the life out of him, he'd beat him down to a pulp, he'd…he didn't know what he'd do, he'd enlist Vegeta's help to come up with the most cruel and painful way to torture him, he'd…

"Goku! for Kami's sake calm down, or do you want to destroy this planet while you're having your little temper tantrum!" a slightly panicked voice brought him out of his dark trance. He blinked a few times and realized that he was in SS2 and didn't even realise it.

"Oh" he said quietly and powered down. Choosing to ignore the group of warriors that had come out of their training to witness the spectacle. Feeling suddenly depleted, he sat back down on the grass and held his face in his hands.

"I'm sorry Goku, I didn't want you to be disappointed tomorrow if things didn't turn out the way you had hoped. If I had known how much it would upset you, I would have kept my big mouth shut." Olibu said apologetically.

"Come on Pikkon, I think we've done enough damage here. Lets leave Goku to his thoughts" and with that the two warriors took to the sky, leaving a very sad and thoughtful Goku alone with his very disturbing thoughts.

Tournament Day - Earth

Chichi was so nervous, the last time she remembered feeling so insecure was on her wedding night. Though it was not the first time that Goku and her would spend a night alone together, it was the first time that they would…you know…and she had been excited and apprehensive at the same time. And now, almost two decades later, she was feeling just as she had that night as a young bride.

She glanced around all the other passengers in the air car, everyone was here, and by the looks of it, everyone was really excited about the upcoming tournament and of course the highlight of the day - her husband. _Husband, _she mulled over that word. Was it even still appropriate to call him that? After all, the man had been dead for seven years. Legally speaking she had been single all that time. Not that she had ever bothered with a death certificate or anything. But still, she couldn't help but wonder if Goku would still see her and think of her in the same way. Were there women in otherworld? She had never been dead before, she didn't know what social structure existed out there. Goku was a handsome man, and if there were women, then, well, it would only be natural for them to throw themselves at him. _Dead sluts!_ Did things like that even take place? And if they did, would Goku forget her so quickly? He did tell her that crazy story about that 'Princess Snake', _slut!_ She didn't know, but just thinking about it was heartbreaking.

She could see the island now, there was a lot of traffic, it was definitely going to be a big tournament. She hoped it would go as fast as possible though, once the fighting was out of the way, she would finally get the chance to re-connect her family. With that thought she glanced at her youngest, Goten. How would Goku react she wondered? Goten was so excited to meet him, it broke her heart knowing that it would only be a one day reunion. She sighed, no use crying over spilled milk. What was done was done. She had one day with Goku and she wouldn't let the anger and the bitterness that had consumed her those first few months after his death spoil this golden opportunity for her. For all of them, Goten and Gohan deserved better.

As the group made it's way through the crowd, there was only one thought on everyone's mind. Where on earth was Goku? Palms sweating, Chichi decided to make a dash for the ladies to calm her nerves and to freshen up a bit. She could feel herself losing it with every passing second without Goku's appearance.

"Gohan" she said "hang on to Goten for me will you, I'm just gonna go and find a bathroom" she said hurriedly, needing to get away to compose herself.

"Sure mom, just hurry back, I'm sure dad will be here in a jiffy" her excited teen said.

She kept staring at herself in the mirror, she was older, that couldn't be helped. Should she let her hair down, Goku always liked it that way, no, she'd wait for him to do it when they were finally alone, she thought, blushing. Gosh, had it really been seven years since she was intimate with a man? In the last two years, she had gone on a few dates, more to appease her friends who thought it was unhealthy to mourn forever more than anything else, and though once or twice she had allowed a small kiss here or there, she could never bring herself to take it further, besides all those kisses had left her feeling cold. Nothing like the brimming passion that just one look from her husband would inspire. No, she didn't regret her decision, she had committed herself to Goku as a little girl after all, in her heart, she'd always be his.

Goku materialized suddenly behind the gathered group of friends and family with Baba floating by his side. All heads turned and gasped at the dead warrior who was now standing before them.

"Hey everybody, I'm back!" he exclaimed happily, taking in the wonderful site of all his loved ones.

"Goku!" they exclaimed as they all lunged themselves at him, with the exception of Vegeta, Trunks, 18, Piccolo and Gohan who was trying to get his brother to come out from under his leg. After embracing the crying and snivelling mob, Goku disentangled himself and made eye contact with his son.

"Kami, Gohan, you're a giant!" he exclaimed scanning the group one more time for his wife. But his eyes settled on a little face peeking from behind Gohan's leg, a face he knew so well, a face he saw every time he looked in a mirror. Could it be?

"And who is this?" he asked quietly, kneeling to the young boy's height. There was no question, this had to be his son, he was but a mere mini replica of himself.

"I'm Goten!" the little replica blurted

"And I'm Goku" he beamed at the young boy and before he could think of something else to say, the little guy flung himself in his arms. "Daddy!" he exclaimed happily, and as Goku caught him and swung him happily, he couldn't help but wonder where Chichi was. He hadn't had a wink of sleep last night, it had been one assault after another of Chichi with another man. He had finally been able to put those thoughts out of his mind, but now, with Chichi missing from the crowd, he couldn't help but wonder if Olibu and Pikkon had been right. Could Chichi have someone new in her life? Was she with him now? Is that why she hadn't even bothered to greet him? That feeling of dread was slowly creeping up on him, threatening to overwhelm and completely obliterate his good mood. And he was in a good mood, he had a son, a son he didn't know about, a son that looked just like him, and by the looks of it, the little guy was pretty strong too. He couldn't help but beam with pride. But _Chichi_ where on earth was she?

Deciding that she could do nothing more about her nerves and appearance Chichi made her way hurriedly out the bathroom. She didn't want to miss Goku's arrival after all. Hurriedly making her way through the thickening crowd, she suddenly bumped into someone.

"Sorry" she said apologetically, she really needed to pay attention

"Princess, Princess Chichi?" the voice asked incredulously. Focusing her gaze on the man standing before her, Chichi couldn't help but break into a huge smile.

"Kami, Kaore, is it really you?" she beamed at the unexpected sight of her childhood friend. Kaore's father had been in charge of the palace while she was a little girl, they would often play together when they were kids. Though she had always been older and taller than him, the handsome man standing before her now was at least a head taller than her. It was incredible.

"It's me Princess, my goodness I haven't seen you since your wedding" he exclaimed

"Ah, shoo, nobody calls me Princess anymore Kaore, Chichi will do just fine" she laughed

"Are you competing, I know how much you loved martial arts?"

"Goodness, no" she said "My son is though, I'm here to support him" she beamed

"Well, if he's as strong as his father, then that Satan fellow will finally have someone to give him a run for his money" Kaore said good naturedly. And at the mention of Goku, Chichi suddenly remembered that she was in a hurry.

"Oh goodness" she said "I'm sorry but I have to rush Kaore, I have to meet my family before they disappear with the rest of the contestants" she said hurriedly

"Sure, I'll walk with you, my wife and little girl should be around somewhere…" he said already looking around the crowd to see if he could spot his family. Not more than half a minute later Kaore spotted his wife and turned to Chichi.

"Well, Princess, good luck with the tournament, I see my wife over there, I better hurry and catch up with her. It was good to see you again" he said earnestly, placing his hand on her shoulder.

"You too Kaore" Chichi said, and quickly gave her friend a hug before their parting.

After swinging Goten around a few times, Goku couldn't take the suspense anymore, it was driving him insane.

"So where is your mother Gohan" he asked, trying to sound as calm and as nonchalant as possible.

"Oh, mom, she's…" but he didn't get to finish his sentence as he saw an expression he had never seen on his father before. He looked like he was about to kill something. Turning in the direction of his gaze, Gohan didn't even get a good look at what his father was looking at because one minute he was there, and the next he was some distance away _strangling some guy? _What the hell?

Goku hadn't heard a single word coming from Gohan's mouth, he had looked out into the crowd to see _his wife_ with some man touching her shoulder, and if that wasn't bad enough, she had leaned in to give him a hug. He couldn't believe that his nightmares were materializing right in front of his eyes, did she have no shame, flaunting her despicable lover in front of his friends, his children? Before he knew what he was doing he had appeared in front of them, yanking the man from Chichi, grabbing hold of his neck while he lifted him into the air and proceeded to strangle him.

"Get your filthy hands off _my wife_!" he snarled dangerously, flinging the cowering Kaore against one of the buildings. Before the young man could compose himself, Goku appeared in front of him, landing a punch right in his gut. The impact of which sent blood sputtering out of the man's mouth onto Goku's gi. Goku didn't even notice the blood, all he could see where images of this man, with his wife, touching, laughing, kissing, and much more. He wanted to rip out his arms, he had never felt this kind of rage before. He was about to land another punch when he suddenly felt someone holding him back. Turning around he saw that it was Gohan, and behind him stood a very shocked and horrified group of spectators, all his friends included. A small way off he could just make out Chichi's white face, she looked as if she had seen a ghost.

"Kami dad, are you trying to kill him!" Gohan exclaimed incredulously, his arm still holding his father's back. Goku hadn't even noticed that Kaore was already unconscious.

"You're defending him?" Goku spat bitterly at his son. In how many shades would betrayal come today?

"I don't know what you're talking about dad, who is this man and why are you trying to kill him?" Gohan was so shocked by his father's actions, he didn't know what to think.

Finally snapping out of her shock, Chichi rushed to Kaore's side to check on him. Crouching down next to him, she was about to give him a small shake when she was yanked violently away.

"Don't you dare touch him Chichi" Goku warned dangerously, a frightening look in his eyes. Chichi was dumb struck, she had no idea what Kaore had ever done to Goku to deserve this wrath. As far as she was concerned they had never even met. This situation was completely outrageous. This wasn't her husband, Goku would never act so, so, violently, especially towards someone clearly weaker than himself.

"Son Goku what in the world is wrong with you?" she screamed so loudly that all the saiyans, demi saiyans and Piccolo winced and covered their ears. Not that everyone else wasn't wondering the exact same thing. Goten was petrified, everyone had told him that his father was the nicest man in the world but he didn't look so nice right now. Trunks was slightly intrigued, Goten's dad wasn't as soft as his father had let him to believe. Vegeta was shocked but slightly amused by his fellow rivals antics. Krillin's eyes were bulging out of his sockets, he couldn't reconcile this violence with his gentle friend. 18 was unaffected. Piccolo was taken aback, this wasn't the Son he knew, what could this pitiful human have done to deserve the wrath Son only reserved for his fiercest enemies. Bulma was speechless, did Goku hit his head again while he was dead, was his real personality coming out. Yamcha was in the same position as Krillin, pure unadulterated shock. Puar and Oolong were speechless. Master Roshi was checking out Bulma's long exposed legs in that tight red dress she was wearing. And Gohan was still trying to hold his father back. A crowd had gathered around the commotion, everyone looking on, but no one coming to the fallen Kaore's aid.

Out of nowhere, a little girl came bursting through the crowd, tears streaming down her face, followed shortly by her mother, who looked on in horror at her fallen husband.

"Daddy" the little girl cried and flung herself at the unconscious form. The woman crouched down next to Kaore also crying, and cradled his head on her lap.

"Hon" she cried "please say something, please open your eyes" she wept before turning towards Goku venomously.

"What kind of a monster are you, to attack a defenceless man in front of his family?" she accused. At the sight of the woman and the little girl's tears, the dark cloud that had kept Goku's sanity hostage suddenly disappeared. He blinked a few times at the sight of the woman and child and slowly let the information sink in.

"I thought, I thought…" he stammered

"You thought what Goku?" Chichi screamed in his face, cheeks flushed, nose twitching, her eyes blazing in utter fury, and despite the circumstances Goku couldn't help but admire how good she looked.

"I thought you two were…you know…" he trailed off, feeling like a complete fool. And to everyone's surprise Vegeta burst out laughing.

"Kakarrot, you imbecile, you're a true saiyan after all" he said still laughing much to everyone's confusion.

"This is not the time Vegeta" Bulma scolded

"Don't you get it woman, that third class fool thinks the weakling is sleeping with his wife, ha, as if" he said still laughing at a now embarrassed Goku.

Gohan turned bright red at Vegeta's uncensored statement. Whack! Chichi's palm connected with Goku's cheek so hard it made a palm print on the saiyan's face. She had never been so humiliated in her life. Some reunion this was.

"How dare you Goku, how dare you insult me in front of all these people" she huffed, grabbed Goten's hand and took off.

Feeling like a complete ass, Goku pried his eyes from the disappearing form of his wife and son and focused on the unconscious man and his weeping family. Yes, he was definitely an ass.

"Do any of you guys have any sensu's?" he asked hopefully

"We didn't really think we'd need them buddy" Krillin said quietly

"Then I'll be right back" Goku said, two fingers to his forehead

and disappeared. Much to the gathered crowds shock. Less than a minute later he reappeared and forced a bean down Kaore's throat. Again, much to everyone's shock, the fallen man suddenly opened his eyes and looked around him.

"What happened?" he asked worriedly at the sight of his weeping family and the gathered crowd.

"This animal attacked you" his wife said, tears still spilling from her eyes.

"Are you ok?" she asked worriedly.

"I'm fine Kira" he said, finally remembering being grabbed by Goku as he made eye contact with the him.

"I'm sorry" Goku said apologetically

"I don't know what got into me" He was so ashamed he could barely look anyone in the eye.

"Come on guys, I think I've caused enough problems here" he said to his friends. And without a word they all took off to the registration desk.

The junior division had just concluded, and much to Vegeta's delight, Trunks had come out the victor. This was definitely his day so far, twice already, he had watched Kakkorot humiliated. And as luck would have it, he was fighting the clown in the first round. Things couldn't get any better.

Gohan had tried to avoid his father as much as possible by staying close to Videl. He was still shocked by his father's outrageous behaviour. This is not what he had in mind for today's reunion, Goten was scared of his father now, and Gohan couldn't exactly blame him either. Goku had behaved like some wild animal. Yes, Gohan resolved to keep his distance until he'd had an opportunity to reconcile his feelings on the matter.

Chichi was in between emotions, one the one hand she was still angry at the nerve of Goku. Really! But on the other hand, she was feeling all warm and giddy inside. The man was just so damn sexy, so unbearably hot, she didn't know if it was being dead, but he had somewhat of an ethereal glow about him. She had worried that this long separation would have numbed or somehow affected his affection for her, but clearly she was wrong! He had been jealous, jealous! Enough to deck poor Kaore - something she never would have pegged him to be capable of. Sure, she was still mad at him for leaping to such an inaccurate conclusion, but how could she stay mad at him forever, they only had one day and she definitely didn't want to spend it fighting. Making up her mind, she abandoned her spot in the stands and meandered her way to the fighters arena.

When she saw the unmistakable shape of his haircut, her heart skipped a few beats. _Oh Goku!_ How could he affect her so strongly still? There had to be something unnatural about her obsession with her dead husband, in fact, she wished she could feel less for him, much less, that way, when this day ended, she wouldn't be crushed into concrete like she was bound to be. But that was later, right now, she just wanted her husband. She had already tossed aside two guards that had tried to prevent her from entering the fighters arena, she wouldn't chicken out now.

Krillin was about to begin his match and Goku was just giving him a thumbs up when he felt a gentle tug on his sleeve. Whipping around, his heart skipped a few beats when he came face to face with his wife. So many emotions, regret, guilt, anxiety, fear, but above all of them an overwhelming sense of well-being, having her so near, it was priceless.

"Chi, I'm so-" he didn't get to finish his sentence because she hugged and squeezed him so tightly, it was as if she wanted to go through him. He hugged her back, resting his chip on her head, taking in her scent.

"I missed you" he whispered quietly, and held her closer when he picked up the first tell tale signs of her soft crying.

A few feet away, the other warriors shuffled around nervously, not wanting to interrupt this moment, the few that were not part of the z crew just rolled their eyes at the scene. This was a place for fighter, not some mushy nonsense. How did this woman get in here in the first place? Vegeta just scoffed and turned his nose away from the disgusting display. Gohan felt relieved that his parents seemed to be making up, he couldn't hide the small tint of red from colouring his cheeks though.

"I-I'll, see you after the tournament ok?" Chichi pulled out of the embrace and looked up into her husband's eyes.

"Ok" he said, and for good measure, brought his lips down to hers, completely ignoring the snickers and the childish taunts he could barely hear around them.

**

* * *

**

**END**

_**Yeah, that came out of nowhere really, just thought I'd write something happy in preparation for my multi-chaptered Goku/Chichi coming up soon. 'When Worlds Collide'**_

_**Please leave a review and let me know what you think.**_


End file.
